100th Secretary
by aerin02
Summary: All 99 ex-secretaries of Itachi resigned in less than a month because Itachi and the Akatsuki gang scared them out. After Itachi hired Sakura as his 100th secretary, has he finally met his match? itasaku.. edited and revised from chapter one and taken out of hiatus
1. Wanted:Secretary

Disclaimer: do I really need to write this part?

100thSecretary

_-"Is that your normal hair color?"_

Chapter 1:Wanted: Secretary

'I think there's one in a million chances I'll be accepted for this job.' Sakura thought as she looked at the very LONG line. The interview started at 7:00 am, it was 8:00 am now. It made her wonder why no one has been hired yet with all of these people.

When she came this morning the line ended in the lobby, thankfully and surprisingly the line moved forward pretty fast.

'Why did I apply to this again?' She thought as she tried to recall the reason.

* * *

_**Yesterday…..**_

"_I need to find a short term, worthwhile with a good pay job and soon," Sakura whined to her roommate/ bestfriend, Ino._

"_Really, haven't you already graduated? Why not find a long term regular job?" Ino asked, not taking her eyes off her plants as she waters them._

"_That was only a pre-med course Ino, I still have to take Medicine to become a full pledged doctor," Sakura then explained._

"_Didn't you get a scholarship in Konoha Uni for getting the highest grade in the entrance exam in the university? What about your parents?" The blonde said as she now moves on to arrange a bouquet for a costumer._

"_The scholarship only covers my tuition fee, not my daily needs. And I don't want to bother my parents anymore; they've already done so much for me. It's time they spend some of their earnings for themselves."_

"_I would really like to hire you in the flower shop Sakura but right now I just can't afford help."_

"_That's alright Ino, I'm not as good with plants as you are," Sakura said as she gazes at the beautiful bouquet her friend made._

_Ino smiles triumphantly on her work and mutters thanks. "Well I think your standards for a temporary job is too high…" She then bent down to pick up a newspaper, "But maybe this can help. Let's see… Here's a good one. Sales clerk wanted for the ladies wear department-"_

"_Nah, I don't think I'll do well at selling fashionable clothes, that's more of your style Ino, anything else?"_

"_Well…"Ino looked up and down at Sakura's choice of outfit. "I guess you a point there, forehead," she mumbled earning an indignant yelp from her best friend that Ino quickly ignored. "Oh! how about this one! I'm sure you'll be good at this and it's only for one month, good pay-" Ino got stopped when the doorbell rang. "That must be my costumer; he's picking up this bouquet. Do I look okay?"_

_Sakura raised a brow, "__Why?"_

_Ino looked at Sakura with exasperation,_ _"Because __he's cute, forehead. Honestly! It's like you can't distinguish a hottie even if they're this close to your face." Ino brought up her hand, pinching her thumb and point finger real close._

_"That is so not true Ino-pig! I had a crush at someone a long time ago remember!" Sakura quickly defended herself but the door bell rang again and saw the panicked look in Ino's face causing the pinkette to giggle at her friend's predicament._

_'Then again if she's panicking this much Ino must really like him'_

_"Anyways Ino-pig, You look fine as always." Sakura said with a serene smile on her face._

"_Thanks! I guess you look okay too, forehead" Ino smiled as well. "But I really wish you'll show your curves next time instead of wearing classic pieces." Ino then takes a pen and encircles something on the paper and tossed it to her friend. "Here, you might want to read this." She then picks up the bouquet and headed towards the flower shop adjacent to the small house Sakura and Ino are currently occupying. "I'll see if I can get him to go on a date with me. Wish me luck!"_

_Sakura giggled, Ino can be so forward at times, no wonder there's no time that she's single or not seeing a guy, unlike herself._

_This made Sakura sighed. The last time Sakura went on a date was when Naruto finally convinced her to try and go out, it turned awkward and both of them agreed to stay as friends only from now on. Now she's single while Naruto finally found someone, Hinata._

_Sakura smiles at the memory and turns her attention to the advertisement Ino kindly encircled for her._

'_WANTED: Secretary Female 20-25 yrs old University Graduate ONE Month Initial Contract for Observation'_

_Sakura then looks at the details and decides to give it a try. 'It wouldn't hurt to give it a shot'_

* * *

"Miss Haruno, Haruno Sakura." A guy with black hair and eyes called.

Sakura got out of her reverie and replies, "That's me."

"Please, go ahead then Miss Haruno. The chairman is waiting." He said leading Sakura inside an office.

Sakura entered the room. It's an office with a large table in the middle. A man about his twenties is shuffling through a pile of paper. He has long jet black hair in a loose ponytail, his eyes and suit matching the color of his hair. Sakura had to admit he's very good looking. Maybe that's why many women tried to apply.

"Wait, did he just say chairman? Oh shit! What did those ladies said was his name again? Ah, Uchiha Itachi.' Sakura thought.

"Sit down." Itachi said with low but cold voice. He had been looking through many applicants and if he sees more any of the women's flirty antics he's going to cancel the whole interview.

'Good looking but rude,' Sakura thought as she sits down.

Itachi picked up the next applicant's form. She engaged in some summer job in the past and just graduated in a pre-medicine course, the top of her class nonetheless.

Itachi raised his brows, 'Why would someone like her try to be a secretary?'

He then looked at the lady in front of him, she looks eighteen but according to her form she's twenty one.

He glanced down and took a glimpse at her name. 'Haruno Sakura, huh.'

Itachi examined her more closely. She was wearing a simple brown slacks and a red top. And her short pink locks lies just above her shoulders. She wasn't even wearing a make-up which surprised Itachi since most of the applicants he saw wears skimpy outfits and applied their make-ups like there's no tomorrow.

Itachi cleared his throat to get her attention. He then gave her a cold stare that didn't even intimidate her. "Why did you apply to this job Ms. Haruno?" Now, Sakura was truly not affected by his stare but when he spoke with his authoritative voice she just couldn't find it in herself to lie, so she didn't.

"Because I know this is a job I'll be able to do well. And I was looking for an opportunity to be able to work until I take Medicine this coming autumn." Sakura answered clearly.

"This is just a temporary job for you then."

Sakura bit her lip. The way he put it was a statement not a question. The director is looking for someone permanent… now her chances to snag the job completely plummeted to zero. Sakura shooed the disappointment away and reminded herself that she's a bad liar anyway so she nodded, "Yes."

'Great now I'm not going to be hired, so much for waiting in that long line.' Sakura thought.

Itachi shuffles through more paper and glances at the clock that read 8:30; he still has many meetings to attend to. After a discreet once over at the girl sitting in front of him he made his decision.

"You're hired." Itachi states as he places some documents on his briefcase.

"Eh?"

Itachi then pressed a button on his telephone. "I've already hired someone, get rid of the others and brief the newcomer." Turning to Sakura he said "You'll be starting tomorrow."

Sakura was still shocked so she involuntarily nodded. She was so sure that she's going to be rejected.

Itachi stood up and so did Sakura, who finally recovered and bowed, "Thank you very much, sir." She said.

"Hn." Itachi replied as he picks up his briefcase and started heading towards the door. He then grabs hold of the door knob and paused. Itachi turned around, "Ms. Haruno."

"Yes, sir?"

Itachi debated for a while but curiosity got the best of him. "Is that your real hair color?"

"Uhm, yes."

"Very well then, I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that Itachi left Sakura. She looked at a lock of her hair, 'What was that about?'

Sakura's thought got interrupted when she heard the door behind her open. And the man she saw outside earlier, came in.

"Hello, Ms. Haruno. I'm Uchiha Shisui of Human Resources department and welcome to the Uchiha Corporation." Shisui said with a grin as he extends his hand, which Sakura gratefully accepted. He sat in a couch and gestured Sakura to sit as well.

"Thank god, he already chose someone. I thought I would be standing there all day." He said with a grin.

Sakura gave him a questionable look and Shisui seemed to read her mind.

"My cousin has impeccable taste, you see. I do hope you last longer that one month."

"Oh, that. You see Mr. Uchiha-"

"Call me Shisui, Haruno-san. There are many Uchihas here you know. And since there's nobody else listening, it should be fine." He said with a grin.

"Then Shisui-san, call me Sakura." She looked at the guy in front of her, he has looks and he seems to smile a lot unlike the director.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura-san?"

"Uhm, no, it's just you look a lot like the director but you're both different at the same time."

"Haha, many people do say that. Itachi is always so serious; then again I can't blame him. I mean he graduated at the age of eighteen and went straight to work. But then again you might already know that one."

"Really? He graduated at the age of eighteen. That's amazing."

Shisui was silent. He can't believe that there's someone who doesn't know about Itachi, the Uchiha Itachi. Maybe that's why she went here looking so plain and simple. 'Interesting'

Sakuru got embarrassed. "I actually don't know anything about my employer I thought it was just a manager, who needed a secretary. If I only knew the truth I would have googled the director or something." She said playing with her fingers.

Shisui just stared at her for a while and burst out laughing. It took him a bit while to recover.

"I'm sorry, I just- haha- you're really something Sakura-san. We didn't include the fact that the director is the one who'll be hiring a secretary because there would be three times more of the applicants who'll try out for the job. But some of the ladies were wise enough to notice that Itachi changes his secretary every month."

"Every month? Is that why the contract is for only one month?"

"Yes, you see that one month period is where he observes the new secretary, if he/she passes his criteria he/she'll be given a regular and longer period contract, which unfortunately for me, evry since he started working at the age of eighteen, no one has yet to achieve. Maybe you'll get it."

"Actually, that was what I was going to tell you earlier, Shisui-san. I only apply here because the job contract is for only one month. I would be taking my medicine course you see and I need to save some money."

"Is that so? Darn, that means another round of this hiring next month." Shisui said scratching his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be. We actually took note of everyone he rejected today so they won't have a chance to apply again after a 6 months period. It's just I really thought you were the one." Shisui gave her a warm smile.

Sakura titled her head, "Why is that, Shisui-san?"

"Oh, didn't you know? You're his 100th secretary."

"I'm the 100th?"

* * *

Revised 6/13/2013

A/N: Grammar corrections (hopefully it improved) and tweeks here an there.

R&R pls


	2. Weirdest Manual Ever

**Disclaimer:** For the sake of taking up space.. I guess.

**100th Secretary**

_-"That is the weirdest manual ever."-_

**Chapter 2: Weirdest Manual Ever**

Sakura did it! She became the secretary of the director of the Uchiha Corporation, Uchiha Itachi. For a one month job, it has a ridiculous pay-off. Sakura somewhat relaxed because her plan was starting to come together now. The savings she'll have for this job will assist her with day to day necessities for summer and a few semesters for college. She can then focus more on adapting with the load of being a university student and that's when she'll accept the part time job offered to her by her older cousin in a bookstore near Konoha University. Thankfully her cousin agreed with her plans of adjusting and promised to save a slot for her.

She finally returned home after chatting with Shisui and signing the probationary contract. Thinking back on it she was a bit surprised about the pay and stammered a bit on it which made Shisui chuckle.

"_Sakura-san, probationary or no, it doesn't change the fact that you're our director's secretary of course the pay is higher than the minimum required by the government, health benefits and lot's of bonuses too." Shisui explained to her earlier._

_He wasn't kidding with the bonuses either, transportation and meal bonus she gets, but clothing bonus to boot as well as the latest gadget for a company phone and laptop, that has unlimited service billed to the company is a bit too much. _

"_With all this benefits, Shisui-san. I really don't get why so many already resigned"_

_Shisui almost looked teary, "Finally! Someone who appreciates the benefits I worked hard to push and applied on that position to make it appealing and hopefully decrease chances of resignation."_

_Sakura was speechless and so she just patted him on the shoulder to comfort Shisui._

After that bit of drama, Shisui had some other things to take care off so he gave her a manual outfitted for starters of secretarial position for the CEO, then promised to fully brief her tomorrow one hour before her actual work time, which is 8:00 am.

She went in to the small house she and Ino shares. It maybe small but both ladies love it just the same. Ino already closed the flower shop below but still hasn't returned yet.

But it was already late so she went to the refrigerator and saw a note for her.

-Went out for a date There's a plate of pasta from lunch for you to eat. Hope your interview went well. Don't wait up! – Ino (with a squiggle of pineapple on the side)

'That's Ino for you.' Sakura took the plate of pasta and placed it in the microwave. 'I wonder if it was the guy who ordered the bouquet...'

After her food heated, she sat on the table and started to eat. She also reached for the manual Shisui gave her. She browsed the rules and regulation, compliance and sanction section with breeze. Then went to the specialized section Shisui mentioned. The chapter was entitled:

**SECRETARIAL GUIDE FOR NEWBIES**

_Version 8.3 by Uchiha Shisui_

She went to the first page.

**Introduction**

This is the help manual produced by Human Resources Department exculsively for CEO Uchiha Itachi's secretaries. Known for his action of changing secretaries every month, the department concluded the need for a manual so one can last for atleast a month. The director cannot fire his secretaries until the end of the month but that doesn't mean that one can't resign. He takes this fact as his advantage, resulting to cases of secretaries that wouldn't even last a week and thus resign in their own will. It meant that for the rest of the month the director wouldn't have any secretary. We hope to lenghten one's stay as the director's secretary through this manual.

'He's that serious about not having a secretary? Maybe that's why he hired me because I only plan on staying for a month. What have I gotten myself into?' Sakura took a bite of her pasta.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha today you've just hired your match!" Sakura said to nobody with a big smile on her face.

She then read the table of contents. There was a map of the building, lists of important people, rules and regulations, and so on but something caught her eyes:

**I.A. TOP TEN THINGS TO KNOW TO AVOID THE ITACHI'S WRATH**

_'What the heck is this?'_ Sakura thought as she turned to the page of the said article.

1. Look presentable, dress appropriately. (Clothes for work, not for dates, that's what I was hoping for when I gave you clothing bonuses,)

_'That's already common sense.'_

2. Always be on time. (every minute missed will be slashed from pay)

_'Harsh, but I'm always on time'_

3. The only excusable absence for him is sickness and emergency inflicted on your person, (he will ask your doctor if it was true that you can't go to work, so take care of your health.)

_'Why am I not surprised?'_ Sakura thought as she rolled her eyes.

4. He only drinks pure black coffee. (No sugar, no cream, no anything else.)

Sakura then grabs her glass of water and paused, _'does that mean he never drinks water?'_

5. Never serve him the same food twice for the duration of a month unless asked to. (See page 10 for the list of his approved foods and restaurants.)

Sakura took a peek of page three._ 'That's a LONG list. And the prices! Hmph, arrogant wealthy people'_

6. Don't ask any senseless question. (Unfortunately he never was, and I guess, never will be a sociable person)

'Well, he never seems to say anything more that a sentence. It's like talking to a robot.'

7. Never accept personal calls from those not included in the phone directory. (If some calls and says their Itachi's fiancée screw them)

_'Okay…'_

8. Never accept unofficial gifts or packages for him. (The potential date of this disaster happens on his birthday, Valentines Day and Christmas season. That also means you're not allowed to give him gifts.)

_'Who would want to do that? He probably could buy anything he wanted.'_

9. Always make sure that all the tasks you'll be assigned to will be done perfectly, (but he seems to have an eye for finding mistakes)

_'Maybe he does that to have a reason for firing his secretary. Well I'm not giving him a pleasure of doing that to my work.'_

10. **NEVER EVER** flirt with Itachi. (Many- ok ALL ex-secretaries female and heck even male secretaries we've hired so far disregarded this so beware! But to be honest, I swear he needs to get laid!)

_'Maybe that's why they disregarded it because you wrote that he needs to get laid,'_ Sakura thought as if she's talking to Shisui.

After a long pause Sakura placed the manual on the table.

"That is the weirdest manual ever." Sakura said to no one in particular savoring the last bits of her microwave heated pasta.

* * *

Revised 6/13/2013

Gramar Errors, added some parts now that i have an idea how companies work.

R&R please!


	3. Beginning of a Storm

**Disclaimer:** Because it's just too boring to copy and paste this.

**100th Secretary**

_-"Itachi, you fool."-_

**Chapter Three:** Beginning of a Storm

Normal POV

Sakura looked at the building coming nearer and nearer. It was her first day; she has to make a good impression. She had a hard time sleeping last night, so she spent time arranging her bag, and clothes for the day which consists of black slim slacks, black pumps, green halter top and white jacket. She also reviewed the documents Shisui sent her, such as Itachi's schedule, document templates and filing organization requirements. Shisui also included some tips and there that weirded her out but was grateful for like where to request for supplies, quickest routes to get to the top floor and the override pass code just specially made for the chairman's secretary and changed everyday just in case she get stuck in one of the rooms.

'I can do this. Shannaro!'

Stepping inside the lobby, many turned their attention to Sakura, who noticed but choose to ignore them, but her hearing couldn't.

"Who is that girl?" A girl in the reception area murmured.

"Didn't you hear she's Itachi-sama's new secretary" a companion answered.

"What's with the pink hair?" another girl said

"Maybe she dyed it to catch Itachi-sama's attention!"

Sakura mentally cringed on the statement. 'This is why I dyed my hair brown when I was a teenager…' She continued to walk to the elevator.

"That's so low! And I thought Itachi-sama will finally get a well deserved secretary!"

Many murmured in agreement, until someone interrupted them.

"And maybe if you ladies do your jobs, you will actually get a well deserved salary." A lady said with a bored but firm voice.

Sakura stopped and looked at the lady with awe. She has striking blue hair and a flower in her ear. The lady stood gracefully and she noticed that almost everyone acted like the red sea and made way for her. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt suit lined with white with a red blouse underneath her long black overcoat also lined with white. She has some piercings on her lip but then again it was not against the dress code. For all the strictness Uchiha Corp has they actually provide their employees freedom to express individuality.

The gossipers looked behind them. "Ah! Sorry Ms. Konan we didn't-"

Konan merely raised her hand signifying them to stop, "I don't want to hear your excuses. Go back to work."

The gossipers bowed their heads in respect then quickly dispersed. Konan walked towards Sakura.

"I apologize for their actions; I am Konan a senior secretary here." Konan said reaching out her hand.

"I'm Sakura, nice to meet you Konan-san," Sakura took Konan's hand firmly and they shook hands.

After breaking the contact Konan watched Sakura intently. And Sakura met her gaze head one, which unlevered most people, so Konan couldn't help but smile inwardly.

"Can I do help you with anything, Konan-san?" Sakura said after noticing Konan's blank stare.

"You seem different than Uchiha Itachi-san's previous secretaries."

"Different?"

"In a good way, I assure you."

"Konan," A guy with orange hair called out as he approached.

"Pein-sama, this is Sakura-san, Uchiha Itachi-san's new secretary." Konan said as she introduces Sakura.

Pein nodded his head in recognition, which Sakura returned remembering his face as the Uchiha Corp's Konoha site manager. Which was impressive since it's a family run company. Pein raised a brow, Konan was already calling her by her first name, which meant the new secretary already earned her respect, which Konan seldom gives. So Pein looked at Sakura and saw her bright yet firm green eyes full of dream and promise. Pein recalled the days when he and Konan used to have such eyes but were already clouded by the harshness of the business world. It was quite refreshing to say the least.

"We should get going, we still need to prepare for the meeting. It's a pleasure to see someone decent working for Itachi-san. If you'll excuse us," Pein said.

"Of course Pein-san, Konan-san. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Sakura then bowed in respect.

After Pein and Konan was out of her sight. 'What did he mean by decent?'

"I see you already meet Pein and Konan."

Sakura turned around and saw Shisui smiling brightly. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Oops, sorry, I assume you read my manual?"

"Yes, it was er- very helpful. (A/N: And entertaining to write! lol) I'm glad you included a map."

"Glad you like it. I shall introduce you to people whom might be helpful later on. They're working on the same floor as you are. Pein and Konan are two of them but since you've already met them…" Shisui let the sentence hang.

"Might be?" Sakura asked.

"Well they're not the most, uhm, how should I put this… sanest people in the company. They are also known to work with Itachi to drive his secretary away. In short they can be a pain when they want to and when they don't like you." Shisui looked at Sakura whose eyebrows are furrowed together.

Shisui placed his hand on the top of her head then leaned in, their faces close together, noses almost touching. Sakura blushed not used to being close with Shisui or anyone for that matter.

"Don't worry, you're different than Itachi's previous secretary you have nothing to worry about." Shisui whispered as he looked at her gently then beamed.

Sakura blushed even more but surprisingly felt herself calm down.

"I'll see you later then." Shisui grinned then left.

Sakura took a deep breath and checked her watch. It was five minutes before eight. She was about to enter the elevator when someone suddenly bumped into her. She fell down hard on the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my bad! Are you hurt anywhere? yeah" A guy with long blond hair said.

Sakura checked herself and tried to stand up, the guy assisting her. "No, I think I'm fine."

"I'm really sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

"It's alright, I'm not hurt in any way."

"That's good, yeah"

"I should get going now." Sakura was about to press the button when the guy stepped in front of her again.

"Are you new here?"

"Yes," Sakura stepped sideward but so did the man.

"I thought so, yeah. My name's Deidara by the way, yours?"

"Haruno, Haruno Sakura. Now if you would excuse me-"

"That's a pretty name, yeah. What work do you do here?"

"Secretary, look mister could-"

"Could you be Itachi Uchiha's new secretary? I heard he's tough setting up tricks to get his secretary to quit. You should watch out, yeah."

"Yes, thank you for the warning, and I will. Now could you-"

"Ahh, and you know what I heard he's a slave driver too-"

"Yes, I've already been told about that."

Deidara was about to open his mouth again but Sakura reached her limit. So she did what she did best.

"Deidara, Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Way." With a smile that could have made one of her friends proud, even if he would probably wouldn't be able to pinpoint what type of emotion it was and the other two run for their lives, well mostly the loud one will scream but her silent friend will try to silently run away. Keyword: try.

Deidara, being gifted by kami-sama with good survival instincts, gulped and stepped sideward. Sakura clicked the elevator button and went in.

"Thank you. Deidara-san" Sakura said to Deidara with a sweet smile as the elevator doors closed.

…

Deidara took a seat in a couch near the elevator to breath after that tense atmosphere lifted and whistled, "She sure is something."

"So, it's the delay tactic this time huh?" Shisui said glaring at the long haired blond. He turned back when he heard Sakura snap and watched the whole thing.

"Hey, don't be mad at me. Besides you didn't intervene when you had the chance, even when you two were so close earlier." Deidara said.

"I can't be there for her every time. If she can't pass by you without breaking then she won't last here for a week. And the first time I saw her I knew she would be able to handle herself well unlike the other girls in the past." Shisui sighed. "In any case stop bothering her."

"It's orders from the top," Deidara shrugged, one of his fingers pointing up.

"Orders? More like favors for a friend."

"Well, you could call it that… but she sure is something. I wonder what's her reaction be after she finds out about all of what's going to be thrown at her today."

"Going to be? You mean there's more? Don't you guys usually play tricks once every day until the secretary gets sick of it?"

"Yup, that's the usual but I'm surprised when Itachi told us to attack her all at once, on her first day nonetheless. Maybe he saw the same things you did."

"…"

"She won't get hurt, don't worry. It's a shame Pein and Konan declined in the last minute to join the fun."

"Itachi, you fool." Shisui murmured as he ran a hand through his hair, his thoughts drifting over a pink haired lady.

* * *

Revised 6/13/2013

Grammar (the usual, I can't believe I missed some of those things.) Added more descriptions and so on.

R&R Please


	4. Bets and Prophecies

**Disclaimer:** But then again I never will place anything useful here.

**100th Secretary**

_-"Don't worry, he doesn't even know himself."-_

**Chapter Four:** Bets and Prophecies

Normal POV

Itachi and the gang went to a bar to discuss their latest… activities.

"I'm impressed with the 100th, Itachi. She recovered fast from the ruin of her work due to the coffee I spilled." Sasori said.

"Yeah, she even debated with me right away to get more supplies. Of course I played hard but then she…" Kakuzu paused as he remembered the events earlier.

_Sakura shouted, "If you don't give me the supplies I request of you then it's your fault that more money is wasted because the salary you'll be giving me will go to waste since I can't finish my work because a CERTAIN SOMEBODY wouldn't give me freaking ten pieces of paper!"_

"…made a good point and since almost everyone heard her. I had no choice but to give her materials."

"Hn." Itachi nodded to show he understood.

"You finally found someone with a brain, Itachi-san" Zetsu chuckled. "Shame, I wanted another bitch they scream so lovely."

"Why are you doing this Itachi? I mean not only did you deviate from our usual course of action but to do this to someone that hasn't even bother you even once." Kisame commented.

The other waited for Itachi's reply, they were wondering the same things as well.

Itachi stayed silent deep in thought. He found Haruno interesting. He knows she was smart beyond the other secretary he used to have and that if given the chance would be reliable. He knew that the first time he saw her in the interview. There was just something about her that he couldn't place his finger on.

Kisame continued, "What is it with the 100th that urged you to do this? Do you know her or something?"

A flash of emerald appeared in Itachi's head. Itachi blinked it was the same color as Haruno's eyes and he started to ponder if he met her in the past.

'But she has pink hair, her eyes are striking, I admit, but her hair is quite a trademark. If I had met her I would have recognized her immediately.'

"And she would be resigning after a month," Konan added.

"Are you testing her, Itachi?" Pein asked.

All eyes were on Itachi, if it was true and Itachi was testing Sakura, it would mean that the secretary had earned Itachi's respect, and that is hard to earn.

"If that's what you think," Itachi said drinking his beer who was now trying to remember the owner of those emerald eyes he remembered.

There was a long silence since Itachi has no intention of answering the question at all.

Hidan finally broke the silence.

"But I swear Itachi your secretary has no taste in religion at all!" Hidan said pissed.

"Hidan-sempai's just mad because she rejected your religious proposal flat," Tobi said gleefully.

"Tsk. She also has no appreciation for aquatic life," Kisame interjected.

"I think Sakura likes the fishes in the aquarium. She just doesn't like you and that huge mouth of yours, yeah." Deidara said after drinking his beer.

"Why you-" Kisame threatened Deidara.

Itachi snaped out of his reverie, "You called her by her name."

"Well Shisui calls her that, yeah." Deidara informed.

"Hn."

"They seem to be close, yeah."

"They even kissed! Ne? Deidara-sempai?" Tobi said jumping up and down like a child.

Everyone took in the information, they were close to Shisui and it was rare for him to have a love life.

Itachi held his breath, Shisui was his best friend and would usually give him the i-finally-found-the-perfect-girl speech accompanied with i-know-said-that-last-time-but-this-is-different speeches first before making a move on a girl.

Deidara however rolled his eyes, "They weren't kissing, yeah. They were just close so it looked like they were kissing from where you were. Idiot." Deidara and Tobi then got into a fight.

Itachi released the breath he didn't know he held. He felt relieved. 'Why am I relieved?'

Pein on the other hand was observing Itachi keenly.

"What do you guys say we make a little wager," Kisame said grinning.

"About what?" Zetsu asked.

"I bet Shisui would make Haruno his girlfriend for the duration of her job as secretary!" Kisame said smugly.

Hidan snorted, "What made you say that?"

"He seemed too happy these days."

"I bet Sakura would reject Shisui. I don't think she's the type who goes out with a person she just met." Deidara interjected.

The other took sides; the only ones left were Itachi, Pein and Konan.

"What about you three?" Deidara asked.

Pein looked thoughtful then said, "I bet Sakura would end up someone else in the duration of her stay in the corporation."

"That's too broad!" Kisame said. "Tell us who the person is."

"Hm, not now but I assure you there is one more person in the corporation besides Shisui that would pursue her. I think that person would end up with her." Pein said as he reached for his rum.

Itachi raised a brow at this, thinking of who the other person can be. And asked himself why he even cared.

"Fine, I guess that's acceptable." Kisame mumbled. "How 'bout you two?"

"I'll pass," Konan said. She actually liked Sakura, she finds it disrespectful to bet behind her back.

"I don't have time for your bets," Itachi stated. "I should get going now."

Itachi left and slowly they followed suit until Pein and Konan were the only ones left.

"So, who is this other person?" Konan's curiosity couldn't be hold any longer.

"You don't know?" Pein chuckled.

"…"

"Don't worry, he doesn't even know himself." Pein drank the last contents of his glass and stood up. 'Things would surely be lively this month.'

* * *

_EXTRA_

_Deidara however rolled his eyes, "They weren't kissing, yeah. They were just close so it looked like they were kissing from where you were. Idiot." Deidara and Tobi then got into a fight…_

_Want to know what happened?_

_..._

"Wait a minute, yeah. If you were there, why the hell didn't you help me!" Deidara grabbed Tobi's collar and started shaking him.

"It looked like she wanted to punch me in the face, through the concrete then out of the freaking building! Yeah!"

"Because Tobi is Tobi. And besides Deidara-semapai is awesome. Even if you got punched throughthe building you'll be able to fly to safety!"

"…"

"…"

Deidara got ticked off and proceeded to give Tobi a noggin in the head, ignoring the exclamation of 'Ouch! Deidara-sempai!'or 'You're hurting Tobi's head!'

"I already know I'm awesome, yeah! But I don't FLY! You fool!"

"Hehe, ofcourse not Deidara-sempai!"

Deidara stopped.

"You don't fly, you're going to ride that giant bird in your office then fly ON it. Silly sempai." Tobi giggled.

"Y-you! That's made of clay baka!"

"Eh~It looked so real sempai, like if you touched it with your hands it's gonna come to life!"

"This isn't some manga!"

"Then I guess I'll prepare your funeral sempai. Wah~ Deidara-sempai gonna fall out the building since Sakura-san punched him through the wall!"

Most people (aka Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu) listening to their conversation wanted to bang their head at the table. But of course they didn't, they were too cool for such foolishness.

"Idiots, manga or no, you were in the first floor, how will the gaki die from a fall." Sasori muttered drinking his martini.

* * *

Revised 6/13/2013

Grammar check, added extra section. It was something I initially decided to add on the main flow of the story but when I found it weird since it cuts off the effect of Itachi's unknowingly simmering jealousy at a lousy pace I decided to cut it off. But it was too fun to write and a shame not to share it so the extra section was born. Dunno if I'll be doing it again though.

It scares me that looking back on it I almost got their personalities right even though I wrote this and half of the Akatsuki members weren't introduced yet.

On a side note I'll still be keeping Tobi, Obito and Madara personalities as their own person. No offence, it's just weird of a twist for my taste that the canon brought up. If you liked it good for you.

R&R please


	5. Teaming Up

**Disclaimer: **Why do I even bother?

**100th Secretary**

-_"Open it."-_

**Chapter Four: **Teaming Up

Normal POV

"Argh!" A flustered Sakura said as she slammed her fist in the table surface gripping tightly on the martini glass.

"Bad work day?" Naruto, Sakura's best friend, said sipping his own cocktail.

"BAD!? That's an understatement! It was hell! He surely did his best in making this the worst day of my life!" Sakura shouted then drunk her cocktail in one go. She then signaled the bartender to get her another.

"I swear! He is such a slave to his work. He's a little workaholic weasel!" Sakura took the fifth cocktail she ordered for the evening. She then smirked, "Yup, that's what he is!"

"Sakura, I think you have enough cocktail for tonight." Naruto stopped her from drinking, "I was surprised when you suddenly called me out here; you're not the drinker type even if you could hold you're liquor the best out f everyone. Who's your new boss anyways? And what made you angry so much?" Naruto asked. He was curious on who else can make her this angry usually it was either him, Sai, Kakashi or Sasuke.

'Speaking of Sasuke, where is he now?' Naruto's thought drifted off when he felt a killing aura beside him, "Eh- Sakura-"

"His name? That damn devil's name, that incarnation of Satan on earth himself? You want to know his name?" Sakura said.

'Whoa, whoever this person is I wouldn't want to be in his place.' Naruto gulped.

"Uchiha Itachi," Sakura said every letter coldy.

"Did you just mention my brother?" a voice said.

The two turned their heads at the new comer.

"Teme, what took you so long!?" Naruto said relieved, 'Sakura was just about ready to kill someone.'

Naruto then took in what Sasuke was wearing. "What's with the clothes?" (A/N: I won't describe it, I'm lazy today. I'll let your imagination run wild.)

"I just came in from a shooting, dobe. You said it was an emergency." Sasuke answered dryly and sat beside Sakura and took in the sight of the empty glasses. He sighed, 'What the hell did you do aniki.' Sasuke then signaled to the bartender for some beer.

"Did you just say that Uchiha Itachi is your brother?" Sakura stared at Sasuke dumbfounded.

"Didn't you know that Sasuke uses a stage name for his last name?" Naruto said.

"… No…"

"What happened?" Sasuke finally asked.

Sakura winced as she recollected what happened and started talking.

"First this blonde haired guy, Deidara caused me to be late. The red head, Sasori splashed coffee over my paperwork. The greedy guy, Kakuzu wouldn't give me supplies. Hidan wouldn't stop persuading me to join his weird religion. Kisame wouldn't stop talking about his pet fishes in the aquarium. Zetsu's freaking me out with his split personality. And Tobi, he's the worst!"

"Why is that?" Naruto asked finally relieved that Sakura paused to catch her breath from speaking. Sasuke just stayed quiet and waited for Sakura to let it all out.

"He wouldn't stop talking!"

"About what?"

"That's just it! If he was making any sense I would probably hate Sasori more than him. I mean, printing all of my paperworks again and go through Kakuzu's ranting about wasting precious resources sucks but doing it while listening to Tobi made it much, much worst."

"Does he work on the same floor?"

"He works right behind me."

"Oh"

"And because of his talking I made grammar mistakes and so on. Itachi then scrutinized all of my work and kept pointing out all of my mistakes; I lost count on how many I apologized to him and on my first day nonetheless!"

"Well, isn't that just fair of him to do so? I mean you made many mistakes." Naruto said wondering why Sakura was so mad at Itachi, to the point of calling him names.

"That is the most irritating part of all! Itachi ordered all of them to mess up my first day of work! They were in it together! The constant bothering and so called 'accidental' ruin of my work was all part of their plan."

"How did you know that?"

"Shisui told me right after work."

"Shisui?" Naruto asked.

"He's my cousin." Sasuke finally cut in and answered for Sakura. Naruto mouthed an 'oh'

"I swear I wish all of the workers there are like him." Sakura sighed.

"No wonder you didn't work for them. Ne? Sasuke." Naruto grinned at Sasuke. He knew that Sasuke's family has a booming business but instead of joining the rest of his family Sasuke became an actor.

"Hn."

Sakura took another sip and continued with her musings, "Shisui even gave me this weird manual…"

Sakura straightened up suddenly and caught the attention of her two friends. She grabbed her bag and searched for something.

"Sakura, what are you looking for?" Naruto asked, curious why his just now somber and drunk friend became ecstatic.

"The weird manual!"

"Weird Manual?" Both guy asked. As they glanced at each other to confirm if that's really what came out form their usually polite friend's mouth.

Sakura then pulled out her manual and placed it in the table. "Here it is!"

"And how will this," Sasuke picked up the booklet raising an eyebrow, "solve things."

"Open it." Sakura stated.

Both Naruto and Sasuke browsed over the manual.

"Eh~ Sakura-chan this is so boring!" Naruto whined.

"Oops, sorry skip that part," Sakura said sheepishly as she stuck out her tongue a bit, "There, this part."

Naruto was bursting into bits of laughter every now and then, while Sasuke's eyebrows creased.

"That was… different." Naruto said after reading the manual. "But I still don't get what you mean."

"It says there that Itachi has no authority to fire me,." Sakura said with a smile.

"…"

"It also states there the things that Itachi hates the most."

"I still don't get it." Naruto said.

Sasuke shook his head, "Dobe. Sakura plans to irritate Itachi."

"How?" Naruto said still clueless.

"By doing the things he hates the most." Sakura said with evil smile.

"I get it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You better call Shisui about this, so he can back you up when Itachi complains." Sasuke suggested.

"Good idea! Thanks Sasuke." Sakura immediately called Shisui.

"Hello, Shisui? Sorry for calling you so late."

* * *

Somewhere with Shisui...

"This habit of his has got to stop!" Fugaku's voiced boomed.

"Well, neither of us can make him," Shisui stated, shrugging.

"He's already at his what? 99th secretary?"

"No, uncle Sakura's the 100th."

"So, he's going to scare her away again like all the others in the past?"

"I don't think Sakura's going to be scared of that easily, uncle."

"What makes you say so?"

"She's much more sensible than the others and she's the first one who didn't fall head over heels for Itachi when she saw him for the first time… I think this is also the reason why Itachi hired her."

"Well it still doesn't solve his habit." Fugaku crossed his arms.

"Yes, it doesn't"

The two men took in the silence and drunk their sake. Shisui made it known to Fugaku about Itachi's recent action toward Sakura. Shisui had the job of reporting Fugaku the head of the family and company's owner about Itachi's action. And this 'tricks' that's he's playing doesn't bode well in Fugaku's eyes. They were lucky that for some reason those pervious 99 secretaries never made any formal nor informal complaints about how Itachi and his friends treated them.

Suddenly Shisui's phone rang and since Fugaku was still drinking deep in thought he answered it.

"**Hello, Shisui? Sorry for calling you so late."**

"Sakura?" Shisui was shocked and checked the caller ID. Fugaku raised his head and watched Shisui.

"**Yeah, I'm sorry for calling so suddenly maybe I should…"**

"No, no it's just I didn't expect you to call. There's no need to apologize."

"**You're not busy?"**

"Nah, I was just talking to my uncle. What can I do for you?" Shisui turned his back on Fugaku.

"**I just wanted to clarify something. Who could fire me?"**

Shisui was taken aback by her statement, "Who could fire you?" Fugaku stared intently now interested in their conversation.

"**Yes"**

"Well, that would be me since I am the Head of Human Resources, responsible for all of the employees. I also can reassign employees and so on."

"**Can Itachi fire me?"**

"No, Itachi can't fire you but he can tell me if there's a violation you committed like too many mistakes on work and so on but he is required to give me evidences before I could fire you."

"**So, I just have to do a good job with work?"**

"Yes."

"**You see, I… you already know what happened earlier right?"**

"Yes." Shisui took a sip of his sake.

"**I want a payback."**

Shisui chocked.

"Shisui? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes –cough- I'm –cough- fine. Did I just hear right? You want a payback? For what Itachi did earlier?" Shisui's eyebrow rose wondering where this conversation would lead to. Fugaku was now all ears and signaled Shisui to put the phone into loudspeaker.

Shisui disagreed but Fugaku swiped the phone of Shisui and pushed the loudspeaker himself.

"**Yes. You know just irritate him, by doing the exact opposite of those things I'm not supposed to, but to pull it off without getting enough evidences to be fired would be kind of hard. So I was wondering if you could help me."**

"…" Shisui was shocked no secretary had ever fought back Itachi. He even forgot that Fugaku 'stole' his phone and was listening.

"**Hehe, I guess it was a crazy thought huh? Oh well I guess I'll just have to ignore their pranks for a full month and-"**

"No!" Fugaku's voiced boomed.

"**What? Who?"** Sakura's voice was cut off and Sasuke's voice was overheard,

"**Father?"**

Sakura's phone was on loud speaker as well so that the two wouldn't be left out.

"Ah, Sasuke. Is that you?" Fugaku asked recognizing the voice.

"**Yes, father. Sakura is a close friend."**

Sakura and Naruto gaped at Sasuke when he admitted it. Sasuke saw this but chose to ignore it, embarrassed of his actions.

"**Father, what do you mean by no?"**

"It is not a crazy idea. For the past years their pranks and tricks to have the secretaries resign is not only degrading but is already a well known happening in the company. But for the past months their tactics have… escalated not to mention is becoming a bad influence to the company's work ethics.

"**Escalated?" **the trio echoed. **"Old man! Are you saying Sakura-chan is in danger? Teme we have to get her out of your brother's cluthches!"** Naruto hollered. **"Naruto!"** Both Sakura and Sasuke reprimanded the blonde. Muffles were heard in the background. Then Sakura went back to the speaker phone,**"Uhm, no disrespect sir, but those kinds of tactics they pulled today irritate me true, but it was not harmful in anyway."**

"That's because it's the first day Sakura. They were gauging how much you can take. They've already pulled pranks that the whole building felt after effects. For years we've managed to stop other employees from participating but- last month, some employees took their frustrations out of Itachi's secretary. I was horrified when Tayuya-chan told me." Shisui explained.

"**You spoke with the secretaries before they resigned?"**

"Of course, we've also compiled data of their tactics and so one. Itachi doesn't know of course. I'm great aren't I?"

"**Can you send me a copy?"**

"Eh!?" Shisui was hesistant if she saw the files she may resign quicker than the time cherryblossom petal falls.

"**I won't quit, I promise but it will be helpful to know what I'm up against."**

"Send it Shisui." Fugaku decided for his nephew. He admired the firmness of the girl's voice then again she is someone Sasuke considers as a close friend. Shisui sighed and proceeded to send the documents.

"**This is—"** Sakura exclaimed, **"Teme! Your brother did these!" "Shut up it was his friends, look at the report!"**

Fugaku shook his head, "Itachi may not have a direct hand with the pranks but he's just as guilty for letting it happened. You'll need assistance if you really would like to shake them. That is why not only will Shisui help you with this payback of yours but so will I."

The trio's eyes widen and Shisui stared at Fugaku.

"It is time that Itachi must be taught some lesson. Why don't you and your friends come over here, Ms. Haruno so we can discuss your plan in more detail?"

There was a long pause but Sakura eventually answered, **"We'll be right there Mr. Uchiha. But you're right we'll need assistance and I'll gladly accept but would you mind if I call some more friends of my own?"**

"Please call me Fugaku. And no, that will be fine."

"**Then, it's nice to be working with you Fugaku."**

Sakura shut her phone looking at the humiliation the previous secretaries were put through. The three of them headed to meet with Fugaku.

'Just wait Itachi, I'll make you pay.'

* * *

Revised 6/13/2013

Grammar edit again and some few additional. Someone pointed out, I'm really sorry I forgot your name, (I did 8 chapters edit straight so I'm too lazy to look it up while sneezing and crying because my pc is too dusty) that Sakura's prank on the next following chapters was too harsh for what she's experiencing in return so hopefully this will help... a bit. Not that it's okay to prank your co workers that's a nono.

This chapter is too serious but please R&R!


	6. Here Comes the Cavalry

**Disclaimer:** If this is an original it wouldn't be on this site.

**100th Secretary**

_-"Because it's Itachi."-_

**Chapter Six:** Here Comes the Cavalry

Normal POV

Sakura came to Shisui's office soaked, he immediately assumed it was Itachi and the gang again. Apparently Kisame changed the seawater in his aquarium and gave Sakura a bath as well. It wasn't a pretty sight because Kisame didn't clean it for weeks and the seawater reeks. Shisui couldn't help but cover his nose.

"I know already, I stink like a rotten fish. You know what? I think the whole building smelled it already." She rolled her eyes, careful not to get to close to the carpet. "Tobi even handed me a damn air freshener."

"You're exaggerating, Sakura." Shisui tried to comfort her while trying not to laugh at the girl's appearance. Her clothes stuck to her tightly green blotches here and there, even seaweed stuck to her elbow.

"Uhm, Sakura there's a seaweed on your elbow." Shisui pointed it out.

Sakura saw it and picked it up, "Why can't Kisame stick with freshwater fish? He just had to choose sea-born fishes…" Sakura then smirked, "Stupid shark, maybe he wanted to get close with his family."

Shisui and Sakura laughed together. When they stopped Shisui motioned Sakura to follow him for a dry change of clothes, it was a simple black sweatshirt and pants. Shisui stored it because he knew of Itachi's antics; he also has an exclusive first aid kit for Itachi's secretaries.

Sakura then asked, "Shisui, are you free tonight?"

"What's this? Is Sakura asking me out already?" Shisui said jokingly but he knew better, Sakura also got his joke and giggled.

Shisui continued, "So, should I wait for you to finish work or shall I pick you up?"

"Well, at first I wanted to go straight after work but that seems impossible now, doesn't it?"

"Then, pick you up at ten?"

"Yup, that would be nice."

…

Deidara ran into Itachi's office, literally.

"Ouch!"

Tobi opened the door and said cheerfully, "Oh! It's Deidara-sempai! Have you gone blind that you couldn't see the door sempai?"

"Why you… one of these days I'll really-" Deidara felt Itachi's stare and remembered why he was in a hurry. He shoved past Tobi and went to Kisame who hanged around in Itachi's office. Hidan, Kakuzu and Sasori were there as well.

"Guess, what? Sakura and Shisui have a date, tonight! Yeah."

"Eh, really? I feel happy for Shisui-dono." Tobi said.

"Heh, that was fast," Hidan whistled. Kakuzu said nothing.

Kisame laughed, "Hahaha! I knew it! Man, Shisui is as smooth as ever, ne Itachi?"

Itachi sipped his coffee his eyes never left the documents in his hands. But Sasori knew better, it was for a second but there was a hint of irritation in Itachi's eyes and his hold on the cup tightened for a bit when Deidara proclaimed the news. Kisame bugged Itachi for a reaction, Sasori sighed, he thought of away to stop Kisame and a mad Itachi was never good.

Sasori looked at the ecstatic Deidara, "You seem excited with this development Deidara. I didn't know you wanted to lose that much."

"Eh?" Deidara saw the smug look at Kisame's face then slumped, "Shit! This is not good, yeah."

"Ha! In your face, Deidara!" Kisame was boasted more. And Kakuzu sided with Kisame on the bet and was about to collect their winnings.

Sasori stopped him, "You betted that Sakura will be Shisui's girlfriend, they're just having a date. It doesn't mean that they are already together."

Deidara lightened up, "Yeah! What Sasori said…" He then whispered to Sasori's ears, "You're a lifesaver, yeah."

Sasori picked up the papers he needed and headed out the door, as he passed Deidara he said silently, "Of course, because if they did, I'll lose the bet as well."

After Sasori exited, Itachi shooed the others as well.

He gazed at the picture on his desk; one was a picture of his whole family, the other was a picture of him, Sasuke, and Shisui when they were kids.

"A date, huh…" Itachi said to no one in particular.

He and Shisui were best of friends. Even though there were three years gap between them they understood each other. Mikoto said some time ago that Itachi act mature while Shisui act like a kid so they balanced each other out. Itachi agreed to this as well but his mother was wrong on one thing, though Shisui may act like a kid on the outside he was a full-grown adult on the inside.

Itachi was sure that Shisui liked Sakura at the beginning. So it was common sense that Itachi should be happy for his best friend.

"But why am I not?" Itachi whispered, his words not heard by anyone.

…

Shisui smiled, to think Sakura brought him to such a place. He took out a small notebook determined to make a book out of this. So that once all of this was all over he could show it to everyone involved and get a laugh out of it.

Shisui started writing:

Operation: Black Weasel (Shisui named it himself)

Highly Confidential

Target:

Name: Uchiha Itachi

Occupation: Director of Uchiha CORP

Age: 25

Head-in-Charge:

Name: Haruno Sakura

Occupation: Uchiha Itachi's 100th Secretary

Age: 20

Objective: One word: PAYBACK

Colaborators:

Uchiha Fugaku

Uchiha Shisui

Uchiha Sasuke aka Taka Sasuke (changed it from Hebi, because it sounds so much better.)

Uzumaki Naruto

"Uhm, Shisui… What are you writing?" Sakura asked curiously, she saw the notebook in Shisui's hands.

"Oh, this? Just details, just details." Shisui replied with a smile and hid the said item. Now, he knew why Fugaku joined this, it was so much fun.

Two days ago Sakura and Fugaku met and he told her that he would give his full cooperation in whatever Sakura has planned. Fugaku thought that it was a good idea and hopefully, straighten out Itachi.

_They talked about Itachi's hobbies and personalities. Sakura tried to find some flaws that could be used against Itachi, there was… none._

_Sakura grudgingly admitted and accepted it, her words were:_

"_How can a weasel be so perfect?"_

_Sasuke replied to her question, "That's easy,"_

_Sakura and Naruto raised their eyebrow._

_Then the three Uchihas sipped their tea and calmly said, "Because it's Itachi." As if it explained everything._

Shisui let his eyes roam around the room and couldn't help but be impressed with Sakura. Even he wouldn't want to get on her bad side. The seemingly innocent girl had connections. And she knew how to use them.

First of all she had already convinced three Uchihas to join her that in itself was a feat.

Fugaku sadly could not be present, so Shisui would represent the both of them.

He was seating on Sasuke's right. Itachi and Sasuke may not show it (they're too stubborn) but they cared for each other, they were also alike in many ways. That was why Sakura decided to take advantage of this as much as possible and asked Sasuke for their similarities and differences.

_Sakura milked so much information on Sasuke, which he surprisingly gave away without hassle._

_Shisui was wondering if Sakura had blackmailed Sasuke or something. He asked the boy but Sasuke muttered something. He had said it so fast and in a low voice that all Shisui heard was address and fan girls._

_He was about to repeat the question but Sasuke managed to get away by pretending to be immersed with a conversation with the blonde. Shisui and Fugaku looked at each other and became more curious. Shisui decided to ask Sakura who just returned from the powder room and took her seat._

_She said cheerfully, "Oh, that! Nah, it's nothing unusual."_

"_Oh, really…" Shisui glanced at Sasuke, it seemed that Sasuke couldn't hear the conversation. But Sasuke was like a little brother to Shisui and Sasuke couldn't hide his feelings as good as Itachi._

_Sakura took a sip of her tea, "Of course! I've known Sasuke for a long time and let's just say that he's smart to know what I am capable of doing… the same goes for Naruto too. Don't you agree?" She then smiled innocently at the duo, which made her even scary._

_The blonde was sipping his tea when he heard the comment and couldn't help but choke._

_Sasuke's response was a grunt._

"_Hehe, -gulp- of course S-Sakura-chan," Naruto asked nervously after he gained his composure._

_Sakura giggled at the boy's reaction, "Of course it's a joke, Naruto! Nothing but a joke…" She said the last part so slowly that it made Naruto shiver._

"_Shut up, already. Dobe." Sasuke silenced the blonde._

On Sasuke's left was the spiky blonde guy, Uzumaki Naruto. He heard that he was Sasuke's bestfriend and was childhood friends with Sakura. He knew he heard his name before but couldn't place when or when.

Actually now that he thought about it most of the people here are Sakura's childhood friend.

There on the back of the room was a blonde girl and brunette guy with a dog on his head bickering.

"Oh, would you shut up, Ino!" The brown haired guy shouted.

"Why should I? You're stupid dog spitted all over my Gucci bag! Kiba you better pay for this!" Ino shouted.

Ino from what Shisui heard was an owner of a local flower shop but actually came from a wealthy family that practices the art of traditional ikebana. Kiba was a veterinarian and part time animal trainer. From what Sakura said he has lots different animals but adored the dog in his head Akamaru.

"What!? Are you crazy! It's just a bag Ino! You can wash it off!"

"Just a bag! I'll have you know that this is an original limited edition bag! There are only three of these in the whole wide world!"

They threw insults at each other and a girl with long blue hair and white eyes came forward, "Uhm, K-Kiba- kun, I-Ino y-you two should calm down."

She was ignored and a hooded guy with shades placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't bother Hinata, they're both hopeless." He said.

"B-But Shi-Shino…"

Hinata was a wealthy hotel heiress of the Hyuuga clan. They were an old family just like the Uchihas.

Shino on the other hand was known worldwide for his scientific research on… insects. He just came back from the Amazon forest after receiving Sakura's call.

There were others that Shisui recognize as well:

Neji, who was Hinata's cousin, was a well-known and respected high-ranking policeman.

Sai smiled all the time. He recently became calligrapher and painter.

"Recently? What was your old job?" Shisui asked, curiosity taking over him.

"Ah, that" Sai's smile fade away leaving a cold expression, no traces of emotion could be found. "Shisui-san, if I tell you, your family might find your corpse the next day."

Shisui involuntarily shivered. He had taken martial arts lessons as a child, he detected the killing intent in Sai's voice.

Sai's fake smile was pasted on his face again, "But since I'll never tell you, so you'll live for another day."

Sakura ushered Shisui the other way after giving Sai a large hump in the head.

"Excuse him, he still doesn't know... many things."

Shisui was about to ask what kind of things when Sai pulled out a book: How to Make a Proper Conversation.

Sakura and Shisui moved on with the introductions.

Chouji, the chubby one although Sakura warned him not to say it out loud, was a celebrity chef and owns many types of restaurants all over Japan.

Sakura introduced Shisui to the others.

Lee, the guy with a weird haircut and sense of fashion, was a stunt man.

Shikamaru was always muttering 'troublesome', he was a genius and worked as a computer programmer at his own company.

And finally Ten-ten, who Sakura introduced as a supplier…

"Supplier of what?" Shisui couldn't help but ask.

He said it a little louder than expected and all eyes turned to Shisui. Ten-ten just smiled.

Lee was the first who spoke jumping up and down, "Oh! Ten-ten has access to lots of weap-"

Neji knocked him out with a blow in the head. Shisui sweat dropped.

"Excuse his rudeness," Neji said as Kiba and Naruto pulled the unconscious Lee to the side.

Sasuke placed a hand on Shisui's shoulder, "It will be best if you don't know, Shisui."

The others nodded in agreement.

Sakura then said, "Even though not everyone could make it today…" She smirked, "Shall we get started?"

…

Earlier that evening on the Uchiha Residence…

Fugaku placed the phone down and chuckled as he reached for his tea and drank it. He just came back from a meeting and immediately received a call from Shisui afterwards. After what he was told, Fugaku became even more interested with the girl. Her file said that she came from a very normal family and was the first to show signs of success.

"Haruno Sakura, huh."

His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. He quickly hid Sakura's files.

"Come in."

Mikoto entered, paused for a while, then walked up to her husband and kissed him on the cheek as greeting, "Good evening, dear. How was work?"

"Dull as usual,"

"Oh really? Then why do you seem so happy today?"

"What makes you think so?"

"You also had the same look in your face yesterday when you went home after talking with Shisui and you just received a call from him. Is there good news about Itachi?"

Fugaku smiled, his wife was really amazing, nothing got pass her. He then told her about what happened yesterday, everything Shisui told him on the phone, and the plan the youngsters have come up with, which he decided to join and support.

"Is that all?" asked Mikoto, "I have a feeling that you have something up your sleeves, dear."

"… Mikoto, what is your opinion of Haruno Sakura?"

Mikoto smiled knowingly, "After hearing you talk about her. My opinion of her as Itachi's secretary, is that she'll be one of the best he had so far. But… that's not what you want to hear, am I right, dear? You want to know my opinion of her as Itachi's…"

Mikoto paused trying to find the most suitable word, "possible match."

Fugaku just chuckled and drank his tea.

"I'm all for her, up until now no one stood up to him. But I would like to meet face to face till I make my final verdict. Now tell me, dear. Is there anything I can help you with?" Mikoto's eyes were full of mischief.

Fugaku stared at the family photo at his desk, "Actually, there is…"

* * *

Revised 6/13/2013

Few edits here and there.

R&R please!


	7. Backfire?

**Disclaimer: **The real one doesn't take place in a modern setting remember?

**100th Secretary**

_-I may not be an expert on clothes, but I know an ugly dress when I see one. Still what you're wearing is downright revolting.-_

**Chapter Seven:** Backfire?

_Date: August 2, Thursday_

Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Deidara, and Kisame stopped all they were doing. The atmosphere was so thick and heavy in the top floor's lobby, where they all usually take a break after being cramped in their respective offices. Tobi and Sakura's desk was in direct sight of the lobby.

They could hardly breathe. Itachi stared at Sakura while the girl met his gaze. Words weren't spoken but the tension between them is terrifying.

The silent argument was all about one thing:

CLOTHES

"What are you wearing?" Itachi said bluntly.

Sakura smiled her business smile, "A dress, Sir."

Kisame whistled, impressed that Sakura talked back. Deidara slapped his forehead all of them thinking:_'She's digging her own grave.'_

Itachi intensified his stare; nobody makes a fool out of him. "I can see that Ms. Haruno. And I'm sure you can see and tell with that pink head of yours that this is an OFFICE."

Pein chuckled, to think that Sakura could invoke emotions, negative or not, from Itachi in such a small amount of time.

Sakura flinched inwardly, _'How dare he make a fool out of my hair…'_

She didn't back down and her smile became more cheerful as she cocked her head slightly, "You don't need to worry Director, my hair color will not affect my eyesight and definitely not my brain. I'm planning to be a neurologist so I need to know that much."

'_This girl…'_ Itachi was irritated but at the same time he wondered why he even bother, it's just clothes.

The guys, mainly Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi wanted to close their eyes. Sakura was wearing a ruffled 80's bright yellow with black polka-dots dress. It's not skimpy, but it had ruffles everywhere and whoever invented shuch shade of yellow should jump off the cliff.

"Ack! I can't take it anymore, yeah. That's the most hideous dress I have seen in my entire life! Yeah," Deidara gasped not caring if his voice was loud anymore.

"Please change, Sakura-sempai! Spare my eyes!" Tobi covered his eyes.

Konan and Sakura's eyes met and both rolled their eyes both thinking: _'It's just a dress no need to be so dramatic. Pft! Guys.'_

But then Konan gave a thoughtful glance at Sakura that said, _'But it is ugly…'_

Sakura returned it with an I-know-fully-well look.

Pein saw the exchange between the girls; he knew Konan would become friends with Sakura right away.

Hidan whispered to Sasori, "She's not seriously wearing that all day… Is she?"

Sasori shook his head, _'what is this girl planning?'_

Kakuzu thought, _'Who in their right mind would waste money on such a thing.'_

Zetsu on the other hand was debating with his other self in hushed voices if the dress was beautiful or not.

Kisame, who was beside Zetsu, was speechless. He made a mental note never to ask Zetsu anything regarding clothes in the future.

Itachi was not pleased, he knew she was trying to irritate him but such a measly thing will not work on him. The temperature in the room dropped, it took the others out of their own little worlds.

Then, Itachi smirked, "This office has no definite policy in clothes, so make a clown out of yourself, Ms. Haruno, don't let me stop you."

He walked past Sakura and placed a hand on the door handle of his own private office.

Itachi looked back at Sakura with a serious face, "But then again you certainly already made yourself one without my help." He opened the door to his office and without looking back this time, "Coffee," Was all he said and with that Itachi shut the door.

With the show over the others went back to their own respective offices most of them snickering at Itachi's insult. Pein and Konan were the last to leave.

"If you need to borrow some clothes I have some," Konan offered as she stared at Sakura's dress and added, "Nice try though."

Sakura giggled making sure that she's not too loud that Itachi and the others would hear, "Ah, thanks for the offer but I have a spare set of clothes, and I wasn't even trying. I know he wouldn't fall for such a thing."

Pein raised his brow, now interested, "Then why didn't you spare yourself the humiliation…" Sakura's eyes have a mischievous glint in them, that look in her eyes was all that Pein needed, "Unless you-"

Sakura placed a finger in her lips, "I don't know what you are talking about, Pein-san. I should go before Uchiha-san barks for coffee again." She went to the little kitchenette beside her reception desk. But paused before she entered,

"But it's really ugly isn't it?" Sakura said with a frown as she looked at the accursed dress. _'Stupid Ino.' _She thought as she cursed the blonde girl, _'She didn't need to go this far… Naruto would laugh his head off if he sees this.'_

Pein asked, "Would you like me to be honest?"

Sakura nodded.

"I may not be an expert on clothes, but I know an ugly dress when I see one. Still what you're wearing is down right revolting." Pein said monotonously.

Sakura's mouth gaped open, _'Am I really talking to Pein?'_

She scowled and shook her head, _'I shouldn't have asked. I already know the answer. Still hearing it from Pein of all people… The things I do for revenge.'_

After recovering, Sakura mumbled thanks and locked herself inside the kitchenette _'Time to make the weasel his damn coffee.'_

When Sakura was out of their sight, Konan said, "What was that about?" She wasn't able to follow their conversation but Konan knew there was something she missed.

Pein just smiled, "It seems that the little cherry blossom have more guts than I thought. I can't wait to see what she'll do next."

With that Pein and Konan went to their office.

…

Sakura has just finished making Itachi's second batch of coffee for the day. She then poured a cup and placed it on a tray, 'I swear he's addicted to it'

She then saw a janitor came out of Kisame's office; he bent down to pick up some rags he dropped.

"Nice dress, ugly hag" the janitor said in a low voice as Sakura passed him, a smile showing through his cap.

Sakura glared at the janitor after recognized his voice and fake smile. She then placed the tray on her desk pretending to arrange it properly, "All done?"

The janitor collected his last rag and stood up holding his cap to cover his face, "Of course." He whispered as he placed the rags back to his cleaning cart and headed to the service elevator as if he never talked to Sakura.

Sakura smiled and reached the handle of her boss' office. 'Everything begins now.'

…

Itachi didn't even looked up when he heard a knock in his door, he just kept on typing, knowing who is at his door, he didn't saw the need to answer.

Sakura peeked though the door and came in Itachi's office. She placed his coffee on his desk and Itachi took it without even sparing her a glance.

'Hmph, not even a thank you,' Sakura thought in her mind, 'Oh well, the show is about to start.' She placed a hand on the door handle, the other still carrying a now empty tray.

'One, two, three.' She opened the door slowly in the corner of her eyes Itachi is sipping his coffee then… a series of scream.

Itachi almost chocked on his coffee, 'What the hell?' as he broke his stare from his computer. His brows furrowed and stood up, composed. Itachi was stunned to hear more screams, curses and sounds of things being thrown but he didn't show it.

"What is going on?" Itachi said with a tone of irritation, he was behind his secretary who looked dumbstruck; she seemed not to hear his question.

Sakura knew he was glaring at her back but dismissed it and just clutched the small tray to her chest and slowly lifted her arms pointing at the scene in front of her, not saying a single word. Annoyed, Itachi pushed her slightly to the side and decided that he would have to take a look.

Sakura didn't protest and moved aside just a little behind Itachi but making sure that she could see his face. The effort was not wasted, Itachi's face was priceless when he saw the what had happened. Sakura wanted to jump in joy at Itachi's stunned face, it was only for a second but his eyes widened then it was replaced with frustration. Sakura wished she could capture the moment, the others, especially the three Uchihas, would surely enjoy this as much as she did.

…

_Flashback_

"_So, Sakura-chan how do you want to go about this?" Shisui asked._

_Sakura giggled, "How else? Subtleties won't work with them. So we strike fast and hard. Real hard."_

* * *

Revised 6/13/2013

Grammar clean up. And so far, Pein's line is my most favorite so far. And I'm going to make his full name Nagato Pein dunno about Konan though but it really doesn't matter I suppose in the grand scheme of this fic.

R&R please!


	8. Insects and Fishes

**Disclaimer:** ... I can't think of anything witty to write anymore... At least I think their witty...?

**100th Secretary**

_- "Weirdo."-_

**Chapter Eight:** Insects and Fishes

_Still August 2, Thursday_

"Call a bug exterminator right now," Itachi said as he saw Tobi jumped up and down as he tried to get off the insects that tried to get inside his mask (A/N: yes he's still wearing a mask.)

"AHHHHH! Get them out! Get them out!" Tobi shrieked like a child.

Kisame was furious as he tried to get rid of the insects that invaded his beloved aquarium but then a bunch of maggots fell down on him.

Pein and Konan also had their office door open they were unharmed and watched the scene. Pein seemed amusedIt seemed that the others' offices except for Pein's and Itachi's had been infested with different varieties of bugs.

Sakura was trying hard not to laugh out loud. And said without breaking her act, "but that one is an endangered spider…"

"Why are you pointing here?" Asked Deidara, who just finished stomping some cockroaches, saw Sakura pointing at his direction. He followed the direction of her fingers and looked above him, then screamed, loud enough for the whole floor to hear.

A huge tarantula found its way to Deidara's face, he froze and was about to slap it way when he heard Sakura yell stop.

"Stay still! It might sting you at the slightest movement." She said.

Deidara had an urge to roll his eyes, scream at her, and tell her 'Are you freaking serious! Yeah!'

Knowing that he can't, Deidara gathered up courage to stare at the creature that dared to invade his personal space, at his face no less.

It was in the tip of his nose. Deidara could feel the tiny hairs of the creature. It creepily walked over his face, as its main body rubs on his node and its legs on his cheeks. Then stopped when it reached the bridge of its nose. For the first time Deidara could see two small spiky fangs that peeked out from its mouth.

He wished he didn't.

'Yeah, this is just turned out to be the top five worst day of my life.' He thought, trying to calm himself down. He then saw the spider's beady eyes stared at his.

'Make that top three, yeah'

…

Sasori took a peek at the commotion outside and saw Deidara at a peculiar pose, his knees slightly bended, his hands moved frantically up and down, and his face pointed upward with a huge black and hairy spider moving lazily at his face. He snickered then out of the corner of his eye the termites that have invaded his office tried once again to devour his precious collection of handmade puppets.

'Oh no you don't!' Sasori proceeded to grab the latest newspaper and whack the hordes of termites not bothering to help Deidara.

…

Hidan was busy as he tried to keep a variety of huge flying insects, praying mantis, and moths even butterflies from touching his religious relics. He opened his door wide open to scare them and let them fly out but they seem to be attracted to his relics. But as soon as he shooed them away, they somehow manage to evade by leaving the relics then return to it at once when he focused on the others.

It was an unending cycle.

…

Kakuzu shooed away a bunch of beetles and caterpillars away from 'his' (the company's) money but then he accidentally toppled upon what seems like a rock. When he took a better look he realized that it was a hive

'Oh, no!' Kakuzu ran for his life.

…

Kisame smiled, he finally had gotten rid of the maggots that fell on him from who knows where. He also had saved his fishes and placed them in a bucket because some insects fell on the aquarium and his fishes, out of curiosity, tried to eat them. Kisame knew they were bad for them so he quickly removed his them and transferred them to a bucket of salt water that he kept in his office in case of emergency.

'Never thought I'll use it for this type of emergency,' Kisame thought as he shook his head. He picked up the bucket and hopefully get his fishes to safety but then placed it down when he saw Deidara's predicament.

"Dude, what happened!?" Kisame's jaw dropped, and he thought he had it bad.

Deidara's eyes turned to him, pleading evident in his eyes. Kisame started to make his way to Deidara when they heard Kakuzu scream. All heads turned, even Deidara's eyes tried to follow.

Kakuzu emerged from his office and saw that the others were filled with bugs as well. 'Gotta hide! What are bees afraid off?' His eyes flew around the room and landed on a bucket of water.

"Kakuzu, what the hell is your prob-" Kisame's eyes questioned but stopped when he saw Kakuzu grab his bucket and poured it over him.

"Bastard! What did you do that for!?" Kisame roared as he saw his fishes in floor gasping for air.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures," Kakuzu plainly said.

Kisame was about to kill Kakuzu when he heard loud buzzing. "What was that?"

"I stepped over a bee hive that appeared in my office." Kakuzu answered.

"Er, is that why you drench yourself in water?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." He replied bluntly.

"I hate to break it to you Kakuzu-san," Sakura heard the buzzing get louder and she grabbed the handle of the door to Itachi's office and began closing it, Itachi didn't bother to stop her. Pein and Konan already locked their office.

When her head was the only thing visible, she continued, "But you're supposed to be SUBMERGED in water not drenched." With that she shut the door and locked it.

Kakuzu paled.

Kisame fumed that Kakuzu killed his fishes for nothing.

Sasori closed his office as well; he'd rather deal with a room full of termites than bees.

Hidan cursed as he accidentally knocked over one of his relics, unaware of what was happening outside and that his door was dangerously open.

Tobi was screaming as an ant found its way to his mask and ran around the lobby, stepped on a fished and hit his head on an armrest, fainting almost immediately.

Deidara was flailing his arms trying to get attention back to him.

…

Itachi closed his eyes as ear-splitting screams coming from Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan was heard.

He sat down on his chair and turned it to face the large window behind his desk. It showed him a clear view of the city and a bit of his reflection at the same time.

Itachi tried to assess the situation, this building was always clean of pests, for them to show up so suddenly and in hordes was not natural. Some of the insects were even rare and can only be found in areas far away from here.

'Someone's trying to pull a prank on us but who-' his eyes traveled to the reflection of his new secretary who just placed down the phone and announced cheerfully,

"Sir, the insect exterminator was on its way and I also called someone to collect the endangered insects... if there are any of them left." She took pity on the insect, 'Shino's gonna kill me if they all die.'

She got out of her musings when she felt uncomfortable.

Itachi faced Sakura and glared at her. With pure ice in his voice, "What are you planning."

Sakura's hair stood, Sasuke and Shisui warned her that Itachi could be scary when he wanted to, scary is an understatement. He was frightening.

It took Sakura a few seconds to recover.

"Well," Itachi was certainly displeased. With all this chaos, their work will certainly be affected.

Sakura was finally able to keep control on her facial expression, so if even if she was frightened, for Itachi she just looked intimidated.

"Sir!?" Sakura asked disbelievingly, "I would never bring insects to your office," making herself more dramatic as she placed a hand to her heart and the other up as a sign of a pledge, the screams were now dying down.

Itachi just stared at because she's the only one who has motives to pull a prank like this. Sakura crossed her hands to her chest and looked more offended, she's not lying SHE'LL never bring insects to the office but that doesn't mean she can't ask other people to.

"Then, sir, explain to me how could I possibly do such a stunt. As far as I can remember you were… criticizing my dress earlier, in front of EVERYONE." She finished with a huff.

Itachi's eyes furrowed, what she said was true, there was no way she could have done it herself… unless she had an accomplice but Itachi wanted to rule out that possibility.

No one would dare help her in this building, even if she bribed the employees here with money. She can't have outside help, the security of the building was tight, no intruders could have gotten in and only well known employees with years of service can go up the top floor excluding Itachi's secretary, who changes every month.

"Hn" Itachi nodded his head as acknowledgement.

_'I'll need to investigate this further. But if she did pull it off,'_ Itachi thought and smirked as he once again faced the windows. What he didn't know is that he missed a similar smirk on his pink haired secretary's face.

…

Meanwhile…

Zetsu ignored the screams of his companions outside his office. He was in a life and death situation of the utmost important. He needed to think and after a while, got in an argument with his other self. They started bickering at each other but all their stock knowledge failed them, and the exact answers they needed for the current situation was out of reach. They can only resort to guessing…

If the scorpion in front of Zetsu was a male or female.

After several minutes the scorpion that was watching Zetsu the entire time deemed him or them non-threatening.

And if it could have said one word, it would say, "Weirdo."

* * *

Revised 6/13/2013

Grammar edit. I honestly forgot how my teenage mind made this up but I'm glad it did. I love Zetsu's split personality. Even though Onito/Madara whateve split him up then cloned him into his massive naked zombie army. Yup the drawings in the manga made them oh-so threatening without pants on.

I'm following the manga now so I'm up to date. I lost most of my respect to Sasuke a long time ago declaring "that" won't make me like him back. I miss Itachi, which bring me to my next point, I'm trying to correct his personality because before the revise he's to harsh, so yeah, hopefully I wrote him much better.

R&R please!


	9. Behind the Scenes

******Did major revisions from chapters 1-8 not just grammar clean up mind you I added bits and pices here an there, so if you have time re-read it.**

******...**

* * *

**...**

**Disclaimer: **Yup still here.

**100th Secretary**

_-"Did operation-you-know-what go well?"-_

**Chapter 9:** Behind the Scenes

_Date: August 2, Thursday_

_Time: 6:30 am_

When the light turned green and a click was heard. The janitor opened the door to the supply closet to bring out the trolley prepared for this day, earlier.

He then pushed out the trolley to start his cleaning session.

'_Bzzt, go ten meters then turn left, first door to the right to reach the service elevator.' A bored voice said._

The janitor said nothing, went to the elevator swiped his keycard then proceeded to go up with his supplies.

'_The only elevator that can reach the top floor is the main one, only specific cards have access to it. Other's who has some emergency business on the last three floors has to get a permit from the security lobby stationed in front of the main elevator.'_

The janitor pulled on his cap as a greeting to the two security guards. One was currently drooling and watching something on his screen. The other one nodded in return then proceeded to smack his partner on the head. He then swiped his id card to gain access to the elevator. The responsible guard watched as the employee info pulled up the screen and gave the janitor a go ahead. The other guard was pulled out in reverie but didn't move when he heard the confirmation sound and the fact that the metal detector didn't beep he let the janitor pass without worries.

The janitor worked diligently cleaning and doing his job as instructed. After forty five minutes of work. Everything was set in the offices. So he proceeded to enter the main elevator and went down. The janitor then signed the log in front of the now sleepy security guard who is in the last leg of his shift.

"First day going to end soon?" the janitor asked conversationally.

"Yes, we're down to the last hour." Replied the guard courteously.

"Hehe, yeah," trying to keep a yawn from escaping. "We're just new here, never knew it could be so damn sleepy."

"I'm sure you'll both get used to it. Well I'm done for today so see you around."

"Lucky you, see ya!" The guard cheerfully replied while the other one just nodded.

With that his transition to the service elevator was smooth when he was safely inside the service elevator.

'_Why did you make contact with the guards!' A boisterous voice asked._

'_Nope, he actually did the right thing.'_

'_Eh!?'_

"It will be much more suspicious if a long time worker on the company never greets the newly hired," the janitor said out loud even though it seems he's the only one in the huge service elevator.

'_Anyway, capturing scene. Placed on loop' _

The elevator then stopped for someone to come it but there wasn't anyone on the other side of the door. Then the door closed again.

'_Why did we do that?'_

'_Because I need the footage of him being alone in the elevator with its door opening but without anyone with him, now stop breaking my concentration, so troublesome. There clear.' _

The janitor then tapped on the other supply cart that was inside the elevator but was on the blind spot of the security camera, when a guy in a spandex popped underneath it.

"Did operation-you-know-what go well?" The new guy asked trying to whisper as if a huge conspiracy is happening but failing miserably. The janitor just nodded in reply.

The spandex guy pulled out some waiter's outfit while the janitor proceeded to pull out a white sheet from the other cart showing an identical cart to the one he was using earlier and placed it on top of the cart he pushed in. The guy in spandex changed outfit then assisted the janitor as he placed the newly revealed cart in the previous once place. It took them 2 floors down when a light magically popped up of the panel indicating that someone's going to enter in the floor below.

'_Wait for it… Go.'_

The waiter pushed out the cart just as the doors open then proceeded to turn it around immediately heading back to the elevator.

'_Tsk, here we go'_

He then stopped the camera in front of the elevator door then looped a pre-recorded scene of the waiter entering the elevator then at the same time proceeded to play the short one he recently captured on another screen, he stopped the loop just in time for the camera to see the waiter entering the service elevator. It gave the illusion that the waiter and janitor are meeting for the first time.

'_There. Done.'_

'_Wait I still don't get it why he needed to speak with the guards.'_

'_Troublesome…'_

The janitor pulled out his cap then placed it on his back pocket, "That's the reason why I'm the one doing this and not you, dickless." He then proceeded to lower down the volume by tapping the mechanism behind his ears to tune down the profanities coming from the outside.

He turned it up again after a few minutes just before he hit the ground floor. "Heading out." Sai went out of the elevator with the currently empty but real janitor's supply cart and head to the storage room to "restock" his supplies and maybe spend a few hours to finish the shift so as to not raise suspicions.

While Lee the waiter, then proceeded to the basement parking lot to drag out the supply cart full of evidence that now looked easily looked like the delivery cart he used earlier covered with clean white sheet to deliver catered food he had transported to the kitchens. The caterer's truck was waiting for him; a brunette girl with buns opened the back of the truck for him. He went in the back with the cart then the girl went back to the front giving her long haired friend the ok signal to drive away.

...

* * *

...

"Hahaha! My stomach's gonna burst!" Kiba laughed teary eyed. Everyone was giggling, chuckling and outright laughing watching the security video Shikamaru pulled up. Even Sasuke had to hide his mirth because those people liked to tease him throughout high school so it was funny even to him.

Sakura was catching her breath then stopped laughing and went to Shino, "I'm sorry that must have been rude since so many of them died."

"… It's alright, I already knew and resigned myself that there was going to be some loss with my insects when we created that plan. I chose the one who were nearing the end of their lifecycle anyways so I am kind of glad that they were lively till the end." Shino said stoically as he pushed up his sunglasses.

"Uhm, Sa-Sakura-chan. Erm, isn't this too much?" Hinata asked flinching when she watched the spider land on Deidara's face.

"Well—" Sakura began but Kiba heard it too.

"Hinata! You've seen the files of what they did to the previous secretaries right? They need a taste of their own medicine." Kiba exclaimed, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Okay…"

"Besides, it's fun to see an Uchiha squirm," Kiba grinned showing his fangs.

'Ïdiot, we do not squirm." Sasuke defended his brother. "Besides that plan wouldn't affect Itachi at all."

"Hey! Are you really helping us or not!?" Kiba roared. "What do you mean it won't affect him at all! We're sacrificing Shino's bugs here you know!"

""Kiba," Shino held back his friend from jumping on the Uchiha.

"Troublesome, weren't you listening? Sakura and Itachi will be on a safe area because the main targets are the lackeys." Shikamaru interjected.

"Why are we starting with them anyway?" Chouji asked voice a bit muffled because he munched on chips.

"Because it really started with them, Deidara got irritated by the very first secretary, asked Kisame and Tobi to help. Itachi just let them. Then everyone started joining bit by bit. At that time I wasn't head of human resources yet it was Inabi who was handling things back then."

"Wait how come we've never heard of this?" Tenten asked.

"Didn't I tell you already? Well the first twenty of Itachi's secretary actually worked for Inabi to spy on Itachi. Not everyone really liked the idea of a newbie of eighteen years old bossing them around. Itachi knew of course so he was able to feed them false information to his advantage. Inabi noticed that Itachi knew so he just kept hiring a bunch of bimbos and idiots for the next forty to mess with Itachi's performance. It didn't work and Inabi tried to have Itachi kicked out due to complaints. Itachi then turned Inabi's plan against him since as the head of human resources he should have been hiring capable secretaries. Itachi has proof of document and then for some reason all of Inabi's witness didn't show up." Shisui explained with a matter of fact tone.

"Then, they had a reason for doing those things?" Sakura asked. Everyone mulled on the statement. "What about the remaining 39 secretaries?"

"Ahh, hehe. That was around the time when it got out that the clan was pushing Itachi to marry already. All that I hired and evaluated unfortunately cannot resist trying to get his attention." Shisui chuckled.

"Shisui-san, why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Sakura frowned, upset and doubting herself for planning this and involving all of friends. Shisui noticed this.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan I really thought I already explained that to you, it's all guesses of Itachi's and the gangs' motives which is why it's not on the documents I sent you.

"Don't tell me your feeling guilty, forehead!" Ino suddenly shouted. "We all know you're a good hardworking person, whatever the previous secretaries in the past did it shouldn't reflect you! They didn't even have the intention to evaluate your performance on the very first day." She went face to face with Sakura and poked her chest with a finger, "They immediately labeled you as a target from the start and that is so wrong! They're not doing it for the right reasons anymore; they started treating it as entertainment already!"

At Ino's explanation, all of them started murmuring to themselves whether to continue the plan or not.

"Why don't you just ask Uchiha Itachi-san to stop?" Sai asked his voice cutting through the chattering around them.

"Even if you say the Sai-san I already did." Shisui told him.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Sakura."

That brought out Sakura from her reverie and faced Sai. "Sai?"

"You were the one who taught me that if there's something that I want, I have to speak up because sometimes actions are not enough, communication is needed." Sai then stood in front of Sakura, "That's why I was grateful when Naruto bought this book," Sai showed her a book entitled 'Connection with other People'

"…" Their friends just stared at Sai then back at Naruto who whispered to Sasuke, "I feel bad, I actually just grabbed the first thing I saw at the bookstore." Sasuke scoffed in reply.

"Oh Sai," Sakura smiled then grabbed Sai into a hug. "Thank you. Sometimes I really don't know what to do without you." Sai also leaned close and wrapped his arms aroung his friend.

"Eh~ Why is Sakura-chan hugging him?" Naruto whined.

"Because he said something good for once, unlike you dobe." Sasuke replied blandly.

Sai strated to pull back, "You should let go now dickless and emo will become jealous."Sakur giggled and pulled away.

Everyone was smiling at the scene.

"And you're welcome, hag." Sai said with a smile.

Everyone then facepalmed.

...

* * *

...

**Timeline:**

Hiring Day: June 26 Friday

First day: June 29 Monday

Meeting: June 30 Tuesday

Preparation day: August 1, Wednesday

Operation day: August 2, Thursday

...

* * *

...

**Created: 6/13/2013**, yes I'm that crazy editing 8 chapters then pumping out a whole new one.

Hope that the infiltration scene didn't cause too much confusion tried to write the sequence of events as best as I could. And nope, I've never trespassed a building before so there's going to be loops on the method I've wrote down.

I really don't have an excuse for being away for so long. While sorting out my documents on file, I retrieved this series I wrote years ago. I discovered I still loved it since it has many possibilities so I'm going to make sure that I at least finish this story. Since it's too sad that I never finish anything. I won't make promises when to update though because I don't want to make empty promises anymore.

Read and Review please!


End file.
